Dance Hall Drug
by contagiouschemi
Summary: Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight." Dance Hall Drug - Boys Like Girls. Smitchie/Nitchie.


**Dance Hall Drug**

Something wasn't right. He was holding back. I could tell. He wasn't putting the normal amount of effort into it. Did he not want to kiss me? Had I done something wrong?

He had broken away from me quickly. He closed his eyes. He looked as though he was in pain. What had I done? Why was he being so odd? What was wrong? Had he found out about the one night where I wasn't myself? Had Nate told him, even though I told him not to? Was he trying to get back at me for not liking him by telling the guy I love that I'm no the perfect girlfriend? One night isn't that bad, is it? I knew the answer to that: yes.

I couldn't let him continue torturing me like this. I had to know what was going on in his head.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. I was quiet. I was scared of his response I didn't want to lose him. He glared at me. I was pretty sure he knew.

"You should know." His melodic – normally soft- voice said _harshly_. I knew he knew now.

"Look, baby, I'm sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. It was only one night. He meant nothing to me." I said quickly. I figured if I said it quickly, that it wouldn't hurt; like taking off a band-aid. He looked at me sharply. His eyes had widened.

"What?" he asked, barely above a whisper. Shit, had I got it wrong? Had Nate not told him?

"Uh, never mind." I said, trying to brush it off. I knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

"No, what did you say?" His voice was so quiet and so low. I could tell that he had worked it out, and was hurt. He never spoke like that unless he was hurt.

"I don't know. I think I've had a few cans of _Relentless_. I have no idea what I'm saying." I wanted him to take that and not question me further. Luck was obviously not on my side.

"Who was it?" he sighed. He sat down on the ground with his back against a wall. He put his head in his hands.

"Who was who?" I don't know why I continued the charade. I just didn't want the inevitable to come soon.

"Stop it, Mitchie!" He raised his voice. I could hear it crack slightly. "Who was it?" I gave in. My act wasn't working.

"It was Nate." I muttered. I could barely hear myself. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to hurt him even more than I already had.

"Mitchie, I can't hear you when you're that quiet. I'm not a dog." I could hear the pain in his voice; especially when he said my name.

"It was... it was Nate." I said clearly. I heard him suck in a breath loudly.

"Nate? Nate?!" I nodded slowly. "Nate Austen?" I nodded my head again. "My best friend, Nate? My band mate, Nate?" his voice was gradually getting louder.

"Yes, that Nate." I said. He obviously couldn't take it in. Who could?

"Okay, what? First off: you cheated on me?! Secondly: with my best friend?!" I think it had sunk in.

"yes." I whispered. He got up from his seated position.

"You slept with my best friend?" he hissed. He was really getting on my nerves. I know it was a lot to take in, but it was like he didn't realise I had feelings.

"Yes, Shane, I slept with your best friend. But I didn't mean to." I said loudly.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me." He seethed.

"Why not? Because it's my fault? Because you're angry at me? Ever think that I feel terrible for it? Ever think that I do actually feel guilty? Obviously not. You know, I don't think you should be yelling at me."

"Oh and whys that? You know, I thought I could trust you."

"I was drunk. You know what I'm like when I'm drunk. And obviously, so does your so called best friend." I said maliciously.

"What do you mean be that?" he said, confusion etched on his face.

"I was pissed out of my head, and dear, darling Nate, your so-called best friend, was stone, cold sober." I could no longer control my emotions, so I broke down in a heap on the floor.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"You heard me. Nate took advantage of me." He moved closer to me. My sobs became louder and uncontrollable.

"Do you really think I would sleep with someone else consciously?" He paused.

"I-" I broke him off.

"That pause was all I needed. Why don't you run off to your best friend? Why don't you run off and laugh at my existence with him?" He didn't say anything after that, he left the room.

He came back five minutes later. He closed the door slowly and quietly. He walked over to my still sobbing form with soft steps. I could hear him crouch down; right in front of me. Felt his hot breath on my face, he was that close.

This was it; the inevitable break up. I was about to become a member of the Single Club again.

"Mitch I..." he paused. I opened my eyes and looked right into his. He looked as if he were in pain again. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. That's when I noticed his blood encrusted knuckles.

"What did you do?" I asked quietly, still fearing his possible angry reaction.

"I had a heated argument." He said in a joking tone. I didn't really want to know what he'd done. I heard rushed footsteps outside the room, followed by a shrill woman's voice. From what she said I made out the words 'Shane', 'Nate', 'fight', and 'hospital'. I shot him a questioning gaze.

"You didn't?" He grimaced.

"Mitch, I- well, what did you expect me to do? From what you said he basically raped you. He _was_ my best friend; I trusted him to respect our relationship and _you_. He didn't. And from what I can see, he hurt you. So, what did you expect me to do after he did that to the woman I love?"He asked softly.

"So you're not mad at me?" I almost squeaked.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Although I'm annoyed that you were drinking without me there." He sighed disappointedly.

"Sorry, but I was upset. It was after our last fight." I shuddered from the memory.

"Getting drunk doesn't help."

"Ever heard of drowning your sorrows?"

"Y'know, even if we'd had a fight and I was annoyed at you, you should have come to me if you were upset."

"I know. Anyway, what was wrong with you; if it wasn't what I thought it was?"

"Ah, see, that was where I was being cunning. I knew you were keeping something from me. So I just used my super spy skills to get it out of you." I giggled.

"Oh, you used your super spy skills, did you?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm head of the CIA, but don't tell anyone. It's top secret. I laughed heartily at him.

"You're such a goof, Shane." He smiled at me.

"Mitch?" he whispered.

"What's up?" I asked softly.

"Can I get a proper kiss, as I ruined our last one?" he asked uncertainly.

"Come here then, baby." I beckoned. He crawled over and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me softly, but whole heartedly.

**AN: kind of proud of this one. I have no idea where it came from, but I'm glad it came haha. Almost finished the next chap of AA. R&R**


End file.
